buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A unified timeline of the Butt-Ugly Martians Universe B.C. * 602 B.C., the Free Cities of Ishtar is formed from multiple city states on Venus. * 495 B.C., Martinius I is born. * 493 B.C., the Free Cities of Ishtar collapse after years of barbarian invasion * 433 B.C., Martinius I unifies Mars through conquest, spreading the Martian Kingdom across the planet. * 433 B.C., Martinius I collapses and dies of an unknown ailment during his address. The Martian Kingdom splits into civil war. * 425 B.C., Martianian I, the secret heir of Martinius I, is presented to Mars. The loyalists rally to the side of his mother. * 422 B.C., Martianian I is crowned the new king of Mars, bringing an era of peace to the planet. * 240 B.C., Venusian regions in the southern hemisphere band together to form the Aphrodite Alliance * 233 B.C., the Aphrodite Alliance reforms into the Federation of Venus and begins rapidly expanding across the planet. * 187 B.C., the Federation of Venus unifies the planet of Venus into a singular government. * 131 B.C., the Federation of Venus and the Kingdom of Mars make first contact. * 91 B.C., an asteroid of unknown origin devastates the Martian city of Neo-Olympus, causing the Martian government to blame Venusian terrorism. * 91 B.C., Kratius Cerelius, Prime Minister of Mars, uses emergency powers to declare war on Venus. * 82 B.C., Mars launches a massive offensive against Venus, sending hundreds of ships to break through Venusian defenses. Afterwards, the Martian bombing of the Venusian surface results in the deaths of most Venusian government members and the collapse of the Federation. * 82 B.C., hundreds Martian ships are destroyed in a chain reaction during the bombardment of Venus, causing the remaining fleet to retreat. * 82 B.C., Venusian terrorists detonate a supermassive Vespene bomb on Mars, destroying the surface of Mars and forcing the remaining Martians underground. A.D. * 1679, the Vespene Mining Guild begins to consolidate control over most major industries on Venus, establishing a planetary energy monopoly. * 1742, Babylonia-Avera, the last member of the Federation of Venus, surrenders to economic takeover by the Vesepene Mining Guild. * 1790, the VMG bankrolls the founding of the Confederacy of Venus as a puppet state under their control. * 1734, Thomas Jefferson is born in Virginia. * 1779, George Washington forms 29th Echelon, a black ops unit only known about to him and Martha Washington, in order to protect global peace. * 1844, the Venusian Confederacy establishes the Black Hand as a secret police and assassination group, 20th Century * 1941, John Kill is born in New York City. * 1953, Mars launches a second invasion of Earth, but the invading forces are separated from each other due to errors. The scattered forces inflict high casualties until their leadership is forced to return to Mars. The remaining forces eventually run out of supplies and are overwhelmed. * 1953, the United Nations is formed in response to the Martian invasion. * 1966, John Kill becomes the leader of 29th Echelon. * 1977, Koro Atachi is born in Alhaba, Japan. * 1991, pirates and mercenaries from Europa crash land in Berlin, Earth. The raiders sack the city looking for loot, causing NATO and USSR forces to respond with force. The chaos results in haphazard battles until the two factions agree to cooperate, and push out the Europan invaders together. * 1993, Babylonia-Avera is engulfed in riots after governor Relven Montevoux is arrested by Confederate authorities. Later, Montevoux is freed by the rioters and announces the city's secession, kickstarting the Venusian Civil War. * 1994, the United Nations Security Council ratifies a proposal for a military force dedicated to Earth's defense, creating the International Peacekeeping Force. * 1995, the United Nations begins initial construction of the International Space Elevator in Singapore. * 1995, Koro Atachi leads a raid on a Jupitriad ketamine restaurant in Tokyo, arresting 93 Jupiterites. After all were acquited due to their inability to face a human court, Atachi executed them all with his Colt .44 Revolver. * 1995, Koro Atachi creates the Global Alien Crimes Bureau with the aid of the United Nations, allowing him a great amount of power over the arrest and trial of alien criminals. * 1997, Seinfeld is born in rural Pakistan. * 1998, Venusian Republicans seize the Confederate capital of Persiania, destroying the Confederacy and ending the Venusian Civil War. * 1999, Koro Atachi arranges for the alien serial killer Cob to go on a rampage in Alhaba, allowing him to kill the alien with his car. Later, he shows the footage on Good Morning, Japan to wide acclaim. 21st Century * 2000, Venus and Earth sign the Solar Aligned Trade Agreement, strengthening trade relations between the two worlds. * 2001, Seinfeld's family is killed in a battle between local warlords, leaving him homeless. * 2002, the International Peacekeeping Force completes the construction of its massive airborne aircraft carrier, the UNIPF Albatross. * 2003, Ben-Tucci adopts Seinfeld after finding the homeless Jerboa during his travels. * 2004, Ben-Tucci uses the M1911A1 to summon the Butt-Ugly Martians from Mars. * 2005, Mike kills Ben-Tucci with the M1911A1. * 2005, Infi-Knight leads a massive third Martian invasion on Earth, resulting in global chaos and massive casualties on both sides. * 2006, Infi-Knight is killed by Mike's strike force on his flagship, the Black Olympus. The ship is later destroyed by the UNIPF Albatross, causing the invasion force to retreat or crumble. * 2006, Chitzok arrives on Earth and works for various warlords for a time. * 2007, Rem Lazar forms the High Guardians with the help of Bibleman, Ninja, and Hurricane. * 2007, Emperor Bog grants Chitzok a large sum of money, allowing the latter to build up a massive army and destabilize much of northern Africa and the Middle East. * 2009, Koro Atachi follows up a lead on the Butt-Ugly Martians, and attempts to assassinate Angela under the impression she is an alien. Unknowingly, Mike prevents the assassination with ease. * 2009, the International Peacekeeping Force sends Mobius One to bomb Chitzok's palace, killing the warlord and causing his armies to turn on each other. * 2009, Emperor Bog funds a massive mercenary assault on Area 51 in order to liberate the alien prisoners inside, resulting in a three day battle. The attacks are eventually driven out after occupying the base for a short time. Afterwards, S.I.X. rescues most of the escapees and brings them to Mars. * 2011, the partially completed International Space Elevator begins operating in a limited capacity, enabling trade between Earth and Venus. * 2011, B-Bop A-Luna and Agent John Kill carry out the assassination of Osama Bin Laden. * 2011, HADES emerges from hiding in order to carry out several attacks in the United States and Europe. The International Peacekeeping Force responds, but their squadrons suffer heavy damage from HADES's warship, the Ares. * 2012, HADES uses the Ares to take control of part of the International Space Elevator, allowing them to interfere with global communications. HADES then begins using both the Ares and its sister ship the Poseidon in tandem to both attack IPF forces and defend the elevator from liberation. * 2012, the International Peacekeeping Force leads a series of counteroffensives against HADES, ultimately resulting the destruction of the Ares ''and ''Poseidon. After a battle in Singapore, the IPF retakes the Space Elevator and the few remaining HADES units go back into hiding. * 2012, Seinfeld attempts to directly assassinate Mike and the Butt-Uglies, but is eventually convinced to forgive Mike before being punted by Do-Wah Diddy. * 2013, the International Peacekeeping Force and the United Nations sign the London Arms Accords, allowing the IPF independence from the UN Security Council in exchange for a reduction in size. * 2013, Koro Atachi ambushes 2T Fru-T and Shaboom Shaboom in New York City, resulting in several fights between them. Later, Atachi awakens to his stand and uses it to go on a rampage through New York City, killing dozens of alien criminals until MC Ride assassinates him in a drive-by. * 2013, the vigilante Mr. Vigilante joins the High Guardians in Chicago in order to help them defeat the local Yakuza. His extreme actions against the Yakuza leadership results in the group being branded as terrorists. * 2013, the United Nations dissolves the Global Alien Crimes Bureau after massive public backlash from Atachi's massacre. * 2014, Agent John Kill and the Butt-Uglies attempt to assassinate Emperor Bog in order to stop his repeated attacks on Earth, but are forced to flee after their cover is blown. * 2014, Agent John Kill and a unit of IPF special forces launch an operation in Venezuela to arrest the leader of the military coup there, but the operation fails when the leader detonates a dam overlooking the city. As a result, many Venezuelan loyalists, IPF forces, and Venezuelan coup forces are killed in the flood. Additionally, Agent John Kill dies while preventing the leader from escaping. * 2014, B-Bop A-Luna takes the position of Echelon One after John Kill's death. * 2015, the High Guardians battle Martian terrorists in the streets of Los Angeles, resulting in collateral damage including the death of Seinfeld. They are later forced to flee by International Peacekeeping Force agents. * 2016, the International Peacekeeping Force deploys Task Force 86 to Tropico in order to cripple the cartel that has supplanted the national government. With the Task Force's assistance, local rebels depose of the corrupt presidente and establish a new democracy. * 2017, the High Guardians battle one another over a conflict of whether or not to reveal their identities in Charleston. The battle results in the death of Mr. Vigilante, and the voluntary surrender of the remaining members. * 2017, Earth and Venus form the Solar Alliance, vowing to defend one another against any invaders. * 2025, the High Guardians are released from federal prison at the end of their sentence. * 2026: ???